


An Almost Un-merry Birthday

by CantarellaRose



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Character, it ain't fatal don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantarellaRose/pseuds/CantarellaRose
Summary: Being sick on your birthday sucks. Luckily for Kiyoteru, his boyfriend has a surprise for him.





	An Almost Un-merry Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to my mom for coming up with the title.

"Kiyoteru." Miki lightly shook her slumbering cousin's shoulder, "Wake up, dinner's ready."

Kiyoteru slowly stirred, dragging his body into a sitting position. He took a quick glance at the alarm clock sitting on his nightstand. Neon red letters read 6:54 pm on the dark screen.

"How long have I been out?" he yawned, wincing at how croaky his voice was.

"Well, you fell asleep before Yuki and I left for school. And you were still sleeping when we got home."

A glum expression crossed Kiyoteru's face, "In other words, I slept through the whole day."

"You didn't miss the whole day." Miki gently pulled the covers back and handed him his robe, "Besides, you needed to rest. You had a fever of nearly a hundred degrees earlier!" She stood up, "Now come on, dinner's not going to eat itself."

"All right, all right, I'm coming." he got up after her, pulling on the robe as they went.

Upon reaching the first floor, his youngest cousin ran towards them. Little Yuki threw her arms around his waist, nearly knocking both of them over.

"Big Bro!" the raven-haired girl hugged him tightly, "Do you feel any better?" She looked up at him with concern.

He lightly ruffled her hair, "Much better, but not a hundred percent yet."

Yuki giggled and hugged him tighter in response.

"Would you look at that?" a familiar voice called out, "The final birthday person has joined the land of the living!"

Kiyoteru glanced upwards, standing there was Yukari. Iroha wasn't too far behind her, smiling at the scene before her.

He looked at the two teens in surprise, "I thought we canceled the reservation at the restaurant. What are you all doing here?"

Iroha was the one to pipe up, "Miki invited us over anyway. Yuki did, too." She glanced down at said little girl, who finally let go of Kiyoteru.

Gumi suddenly appeared from around the corner with a good portion of her hair coated with multicolored frosting.

The greenette paid no mind to her messy hair and stepped over to him, "Ah, you're up!" she flashed him a bright smile, "Come on, Cocorobo and I just finished decorating the cake. But first!" she struck an overly-dramatic pose, "Dinner, is served!" Gumi gestured for them to follow her as she ducked into the dining room.

There were more of his and his cousins' friends in there. Cocorobo had just sat down in one of the chairs, her locks equally (if not more) mucked up than Gumi's. Una and Ryuto were sword-fighting with their silverware, only to be broken up by an exhausted-looking Lily. Chika and Zunko were chatting quietly with one another about a TV show they both enjoyed.

Una and Ryuto hopped out of their seats and sprinted towards the newcomers. They pulled Yuki into a group-hug while yelling out birthday wishes for her, Kiyoteru and Miki. Shortly afterward, everyone took their seats at the table. However, there was one chair that was still empty.

Lily looked over at the chair and groaned, "Is he seriously late? Again!?" She put an arm on the table to keep herself from slamming her head against it.

Chika reached over and softly rubbed the blonde's back. "Patience is a virtue, Lily."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon." Cocorobo leaned back in her chair, "In fact, he'll be here in three, two, one." She held out three fingers as she counted down.

As soon as she put down the last finger, the sound of the front door being swung open and shut resounded throughout the house. After a few moments of silence, footsteps could be heard running towards the dining room.

Gakupo slid into the room, his heavy coat still on and face red from the bitter cold.

“I am so, so sorry for being late!” he panted, “I thought I lost something, but it was in my pocket the whole time, then I hit insane traffic on the way he-”

“Yeah, yeah, we get it.” Lily dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. “Just sit down so we can all eat already.”

“Don’t be rude.” Zunko scolded her in a sisterly tone. To which the blonde scoffed at her.

“It’s fine, I’m used to this from her.” Gakupo chuckled as he went to take his seat, not bothering to take his coat off.

“I can second that!” Una jumped and stood on her chair. A glaring Yuki pulled her back down.

Ryuto simply nodded in agreement with his two family members.

“You said you thought you had lost something.” Yukari raised an eyebrow at the purple-haired man. “What was it? If you don’t mind sharing it with us.”

“Actually, yes, I can share it with you all.” Gakupo reached into his coat pocket, “Right now, in fact.” He turned to Kiyoteru and handed him a small box, “For you. It’d be best if you were to open it now”

The brunet was taken by surprise, normally they opened presents after dinner but still accepted the gift. “Is it really okay for me to open this right now?” He quickly glanced at both his cousins. “I mean, it’s not fair to Miki and Yu-”

“I don’t mind.” Yuki cut him off. “I really don’t mind, now open it!” She was practically jumping in her seat, exchanging excited looks with Ryuto and Una.

He glanced over at Miki, who nodded. “Go right ahead, none of us are gonna stop you.” Much like Yuki, she turned to Gumi and Cocorobo and exchanged small smiles.

Kiyoteru looked back at the other male, he nodded and gestured for him to open it. Carefully, he cracked the little box open. He nearly dropped it upon seeing its contents. Inside was a silver band with tiny pieces of green zircon embedded into it. His birthstone.

He turned to face the purple-haired man, who had already stood from his chair and got down on one knee. His crystal-blue eyes stared directly into Kiyoteru's green ones.

“Yes!” he exclaimed before Gakupo could even open his mouth. He threw his arms around the kneeling man’s shoulders.

The other returned the hug with a chuckle, "Happy birthday, my love."

“Never thought you'd grow the balls to ask him.” Lily snickered, earning her a punch from Gumi. “Hey! I was just kidding!”

Iroha rested her head on Yukari’s shoulder with a contented sigh. Meanwhile, Una and Yuki were debating on who would get to be the flower girl at the wedding. Zunko, Cocorobo, and Gumi were already planning out the cake and buffet together. Miki gazed over her family and soon to be in-laws chatting and having such a splendid time together.

Zunko stood up and raised her glass, "How about a toast to the birthday boy and girls, and to the happy couple?"

No one hesitated to clink their glasses together.


End file.
